


The Tin Man’s Heart

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: A stranger rocks Jack’s world





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to off-screen, canon death of minor character

It was a crisp, cool autumn day. The kind of day, Jack O’Neill thought, that you played hooky or called in sick just to enjoy it. Fortunately, he had the day off; as a matter of fact, the next few days, thanks to a jumpy Jaffa. Teal’c wouldn’t thank him for describing him thus but it was fairly accurate.

Teal’c had thought Daniel was working too close to the edge of a steep bluff. In his attempt to forestall an accident, Teal’c had accidentally whacked Daniel with his staff, thereby precipitating the tumble he’d been trying to prevent.

A broken wrist, gashed forehead and some badly bruised ribs later, Daniel was laid up at home, Teal’c and Sam were doing an impromptu training session at the Alpha site and Jack was taking some much needed down time. He’d already made his early morning wakey-wakey call to a grumpy Daniel so the rest of this beautiful day stretched in front of him.

In the past, he would have worked to get his home ready for the coming winter. However, due to several factors, the least of which was he could now pay someone to do this kind of crap, those days were past and the tasks had all been completed. 

He didn’t have enough time to go to the cabin or to visit the parents. His mind was just processing a mental list of what he wanted to do when the doorbell rang. If that was the allegedly non-driving Daniel, he’d wear him out.

He jerked the door open to find a teenage girl standing on his doorstep. “Hi,” she asked cautiously, “are you Jack O’Neill?”

“Maybe.” He countered suspiciously. “Who wants to know?”

“My name is Kelly Paulson. I wanted to thank you for saving my life.”

Jack lounged against the doorframe. “Funny, I don’t remember leaping over any tall buildings this morning.”

“You saved my life eleven years ago. You gave me your son’s heart.”

*

Jack sat dumbfounded, unable to speak, staring at the girl perched on the steps beside him.

“I’m sorry, I know this has come as a shock. But surely you remember donating his organs?”

“Sarah.” Jack answered weakly. “Sarah signed something that night. The priest talked to her and she signed something. I don’t remember.”

She rose, the wind tangling her long blonde hair behind her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.”

Jack grabbed her wrist. “No, stay. Just give me a minute, okay?”

They sat silently for a few minutes. “His name was Charlie.” Jack whispered. “He was ten. He was looking forward to that summer so that he could play ball again.” Kelly sat silently. “My God, he’d be twenty years old now.”

“Sorry seems pretty inadequate.” She offered.

He nodded in agreement before a thought suddenly struck him. “How did you find out?”

“My mom kept a journal ever since they found out how sick I was. She was afraid I would…you know, and she wanted to be able to remember everything. I asked her to let me read it. The hospital told them I had an hour to get there, so I figured it had to be pretty close. So I started looking at newspaper archives and I saw your son’s funeral announcement. And I just knew.”

“What happened to your heart?” She looked like the picture of health, face glowing, long hair whipping in the wind.

“I had hypo plastic left heart syndrome. That means the left ventricle and the ascending aorta were too small to support normal blood flow. I was born with it, but the doctors didn’t find it until I was eight. I’d been on the donor list for eight and a half months before…”

“Before Charlie died.” Jack finished for her. “But you’re okay now?”

“Yes, perfectly fine. I just started college in Denver this fall.”

“So what are you studying?”

*

Before they knew it, they had migrated indoors, Jack had made a pot of coffee and had shown Kelly some of Charlie’s baby pictures. She traced his chubby cheeks with a fingertip. “He was beautiful.”

Jack peered over her shoulder. “Fortunately, he took after his mother.”

She grinned. “I think I recognize that gleam of mischief in his eyes.”

“Hey! That was uncalled for.”

“I’m not even going to apologize.” She rose. “And I really have to go now.” Hesitating as she slipped her coat on, she asked. “Can I come and see you again?”

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat. “I think I’d like that.”

“Thank you again.” 

She stopped at the door and before he knew what was happening, he was hugging her. He had to blink hard when he felt Charlie’s heart beat against his. “Yeah, I’d love to see you again. And I know Sarah would love to meet you.”

*

“Well, you’re in a good mood.” Daniel scowled as he opened his door. 

“It’s a beautiful day, Daniel. Much too nice to be spend indoors. Come on, get dressed, we’re going out.”

Daniel grumbled but headed for his bedroom, pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt, sticking his sock feet in sneakers. “Where are we going?” He frowned as Jack knelt. “I can tie my own shoes.”

“With that cast on? Besides, I’m done. Grab a coat.”

Daniel wondered why he just automatically obeyed when he wasn’t on duty. “I repeat. Where are we going?”

“We’re going to visit Charlie.” 

Daniel stopped. “Are you sure?”

“It’s time. Actually, it’s past time.” They walked out to the truck, Daniel hunched down inside his coat in defense against the wind. “He would have liked you, Daniel.” Jack commented as he climbed in.

“Ya think?”

“Well, I do, most of the time.” Jack whistled cheerfully as he backed out of the driveway. “I remember this one time. Sarah found out he had kissed a girl at school…”

Daniel sat back and let Jack introduce him to Charlie.


End file.
